The present invention relates to a computer keyswitch, especially to a computer keyswitch suitable for notebook computer, which has lower height but with same level mechanism height and structural strength.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art computer keyswitch 10a, which comprises a keycap 11a, a resilient body 12a, a first lever 13a, a second lever 14a, a base 15a and a bottom plate 16a. The first lever 13a and the second lever 14a are in scissors arrangement and have pivotal shafts 17a and 18a on bottom ends thereof. The pivotal shafts 17a and 18a are pivotally retained below clamping plates 19a and 20a formed on topside of the base 15a. The top ends of the first lever 13a and the second lever 14a are connected to the bottom side of the keycap 11a. The first lever 13a and the second lever 14a form the level mechanism of the keyswitch and the resilient body 12a is placed within the movement stroke of the level mechanism. When the keycap 11a is guided by the level mechanism composed of the first lever 13aand the second lever 14a to move downward or upward, the resilient body 12a below the keycap 11a presses on a membrane circuit 21a or leaves the membrane circuit 21a to perform on and off operation of the membrane circuit 21a. 
However, in above-mentioned computer keyswitch 10a, the pi pivotal shafts 17a and 18a of the first lever 13a and the second lever 14a should have sufficient thickness to ensure enough structural strength. The base 15a should have considerable thickness and the thickness thereof is much larger than that of the bottom plate 16a. Therefore, the clamping plates 19a and 20a formed on topside of the base 15a extend to a considerable height. Therefore, the height of the above-mentioned computer keyswitch 10a can not be reduced satisfactorily.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a computer keyswitch, which has lower height but with same level mechanism height and structural strength.
To achieve the above object, the computer keyswitch according to the present invention comprises clamping plate extended upward from the bottom plate thereof. The clamping plate is used to retain the upward motion of the pivotal shafts on bottom end of the two levers of the computer keyswitch. The position, orientation and height of the clamping plate has not limit such that the clamping plate has reduced thickness and height. Therefore, the computer keyswitch has lower height but with same level mechanism height and structural strength.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: